CAT—ASTROPHY
by bellarbrose
Summary: Cuidar de Explodo-Kills no iba a ser una tarea fácil para Midoriya. El gato era estúpidamente parecido a su dueño, quien, como era de esperarse, aún le detestaba. Para su mala suerte, el felino compartía dicho odio. Para su buena suerte, recibiría algo de ayuda de un experto.


**Renuncia:** Todo de Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** El mundo necesita más comedias románticas con gatos de por medio. Oh, y ShinDeku.

* * *

Midoriya observó la bola de pelo que se acicalaba _descaradamente_ sobre los brazos de su madre con total incredulidad. Aquel pelaje rubio, aquellas orejas largas, aquella expresión tan parecida a una sonrisa que ponía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, y sabía que en el interior de aquella maligna cabeza gatuna se estaba burlando de él...

¿Qué hacía el gato de Kacchan en su casa? ¿El demonio que le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que paseaba por el barrio más de diez minutos? Miró a su progenitora a los ojos, buscando respuestas.

—Sé que el pequeño Explo... Explodo-Kills no te cae precisamente bien, Izuku, pero Mitsuki me rogó que le hiciera este favor. Toda la familia se va de viaje estas vacaciones, y no vuelven hasta dentro de tres semanas...—explicó Inko. Aunque también conocía a la madre del rubio y estaba casi seguro de que ese viaje era únicamente para alejarse del gato. Al parecer, el animal tenía una mala actitud con la gente con la que Bakugou se llevaba mal. En ese caso debería ser todo el mundo, pero al parecer con su madre era diferente, y en el fondo sospechaba que lo hacía para molestarle—. Y, míralo, no es tan malo-señaló con la barbilla a la mascota entre sus brazos que, una vez más, pareció burlarse de él.

—Así será, hasta que te vayas...—murmuró bajo su aliento.

—¡Por favor, Izuku! El gato se quedará, lo quieras o no-exclamó Inko, regañando a su hijo—. Katsuki-kun me dio todo lo necesario, e incluso una lista con sus cuidados. Estaré ocupada así que espero que tú te encargues de dichas tareas.

Midoriya tragó saliva. Aquellas iban a ser las peores tres semanas de su vida.

 **{** **}**

Su declaración no iba muy desencaminada. En el momento en el que su madre cerró la puerta tras de sí para ir a hacer unos recados, se giró para ver al felino quien, como si estuviese en su casa, caminó hacia las cortinas y... oh no, _no, no, no, no, no, no_...

Izuku pegó un salto desde el marco de la puerta hasta el sofá, y desde el sofá hasta el animal que parecía haber escogido las cortinas favoritas de su madre como su próxima víctima.

—¡Ya te tengo!—sujetó a Explodo-Kills desde los costados quien se removía de forma incómoda en el agarre. En un momento determinado, sacó las garras y se abalanzó sobre su rostro—. ¡Para, para, para! Auch, _¡detente!_

Midoriya puso todos sus esfuerzos en despegárselo de la cara, la cual había quedado llena de arañazos que luego tendría que tratar. Y cuando su madre llegase, le tocaría darle explicaciones ante su mirada incrédula _porque confía más en un animal que en su propio hijo, y..._

Oh, cierto, la lista.

No confiaba mucho en el felino, pero lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Lo observó varios segundos y vio cómo caminaba hasta el sofá, se subía en él y comenzaba a acicalarse. Al parecer, su lado depredador se encontraba satisfecho después de hacer trizas su rostro. _Monstruo_.

Lo bueno era que no tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con la dichosa lista. Inko la había pegado a la puerta de la nevera con un imán. Para su suerte, no era demasiado extensa. Al principio detallaba cosas como su alimentación, los juguetes que más le gustaban y la rutina que solía seguir, y el resto se trataba nada más de cosas que debía hacer durante días en concreto.

«¿Afilar sus uñas? ¿Está loco?», pensó Izuku, mientras leía lo que ponía. Pero, era de Explodo-Kills de quien estábamos hablando; no le extrañaba que su dueño quisiese que se viera lo más intimidante posible. «Quizás me lo salte... no, espera, es una mala idea, Kacchan es demasiado observador, ¿qué tal si...?»

No pudo continuar divagando, pues el sonido de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo despertó todos sus sentidos. Alarmado, salió de la cocina y corrió hacia la raíz de dicho ruido. No podía dejarlo fuera de su campo de visión ni dos segundos antes de que hiciese de las suyas. Se plantó frente a la puerta de su habitación — _bueno_ , en realidad estaba en el pasillo, cerca de esta, porque tenía miedo de ver qué era lo que había pasado. Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza y...

—¡No! ¡La figura coleccionista de cerámica de All Might!—se lamentó el peliverde, quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado cerca de sus restos, observando el destrozo que había hecho el demonio. A partir de ahora lo llamaría _Lucifer_. Encima tenía el descaro de mostrar un total desinterés en la situación, como si él no fuese el causante de aquella cata... _catas_... _gatástrofe_ -. ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto...?

Más bien se preguntaba si Katsuki lo había _entrenado_ para comportarse así con él. Yep. Debía ser eso. Aunque, ¿podías entrenar a un gato? Siempre le parecieron animales muy independientes, así que nunca se había realizado la pregunta. Quizás lo buscaría más tarde, ahora su objetivo era encontrar un equilibrio con el animal. Igual se comportaba así porque tenía hambre. Con cuidado volvió a cogerlo, esta vez sin recibir mucha resistencia, y regresó a la cocina donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitaba. Sacó el tazón de su bolsa, abrió el saco con su comida y leyó de nuevo la lista, por si necesitaba saber algún detalle. En la letra reconocible de Katsuki, ponía: _"Que la comida siempre rebose, sino no la tocará. E incluso cuando lo haga, la dejará a medias. Es así de... extraño"_. Conociéndolo, en la última línea deseó poner "capullo", pero a sabiendas de que la señora Midoriya también lo leería, se aguantó.

Con cuidado, Izuku comenzó a echar la comida, hasta que ya no había espacio y se salía del tazón. También puso algo de agua a su lado, y sorprendentemente, Explodo-Kills empezó a comer. Midoriya aprovechó aquel momento para sacar el botiquín y tratar los arañazos en su rostro. Si esto continuaba así, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda. O al menos, un apoyo moral, porque el felino iba a terminar destruyendo su autoestima.

Para su suerte, su madre llegó después de unas dos horas, cuando ya comenzaba a caer la tarde. El gato se encontraba satisfecho después de haber llenado su tripa y haber hecho sus necesidades en la caja de arena que había puesto en una esquina de la cocina —y que luego él mismo se tuvo que encargar de de limpiar—, así que ahora descansaba plácidamente en su propia cama. También recogió los restos de la figura de All Might, con una lágrima silenciosa cayendo por su ojo derecho.

Cuando su madre lo vio, su rostro se tornó preocupado.

—¡Izuku! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—preguntó Inko, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hijo para mirar con más detalle.

—Es una... larga historia.

Y estaba demasiado mentalmente exhausto como para contarle nada.

 **{** **}**

Midoriya observaba el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo. Eran las tres de la madrugada y, sin darse cuenta, el felino había terminado durmiendo a pies de su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin que se diese cuenta? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Iba a sobrevivir conviviendo con él durante tres semanas? Probablemente no. Aunque lo cierto era que no sabía mucho de gatos, ¿habría hecho algo que lo molestase? ¿Y por qué pensaba en él más como un ser humano que como un animal?

Quizás porque era la mascota de Katsuki, y tenían un estúpido parecido.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni moverse demasiado, extendió el brazo, buscando su móvil en la mesita de noche. Cuando dio con él, lo desbloqueó y buscó el número de la única persona a la que sabía que podría recurrir a altas horas de la noche. Y también, que tenía conocimientos sobre gatos.

Escribió rápidamente.

 **MIDORIYA: Shinsou, ¿estás despierto?**

Esperó varios minutos, y cuando parecía que mágicamente el adolescente había logrado solucionar sus problemas de sueño, su teléfono vibró.

 **SHINSOU: Tan despierto como mi insomnio me lo permita.**

«Genial», pensó, aunque luego se corrigió a sí mismo: «No, espera, no debería alegrarme por eso...»

 **SHINSOU: Lo extraño es que tú lo estés. ¿Para qué me necesitas?**

 **MIDORIYA: ¿No puedo querer hablar con un buen amigo a altas horas de la madrugada?**

 **SHINSOU: No es tu estilo estar despierto a esta hora sin ninguna razón en concreto.**

Ahí le había pillado.

 **MIDORIYA: Está bien. Digamos que necesito consejo sobre... felinos.**

 **SHINSOU: Espero que no hayas secuestrado al león del zoológico.**

 **MIDORIYA: ¡Claro que no!**

 _Aunque me apuesto lo que sea a que es mil veces peor_ , quiso añadir, pero se resistió.

 **MIDORIYA: Mi madre aceptó cuidar el gato de unos vecinos. El caso es que su dueño me odia, y el gato parece detestarme a mí también. ¿Sabes qué podría hacer para caerle bien?**

 **SHINSOU: Eres la única persona que conozco que querría caerle bien a un animal que no es suyo. Aunque tampoco conozco muchas personas.**

 **SHINSOU: Y, contestando tu pregunta, con darles de comer y acariciarlos ya me cogen cariño, así que no estoy seguro de cómo ayudarte.**

Si él no podía ayudarle, entonces no había nada que pudiese hacer.

 **SHINSOU: Pero podría ir e intentar ayudarte. Solo si quieres.**

 **MIDORIYA: ¡Agradecería mucho tu ayuda, Shinsou!**

Midoriya le dio su dirección y continuaron hablando, hasta que llegó la hora en la que se preparaba para ir a entrenar y se despidieron, no sin que el peliverde le pidiese que intentara dormir un poco.

Y mientras corría por la playa, cayó en cuenta de algo: Shinsou vivía a dos horas de distancia en metro.


End file.
